


Spencer Reid Imagines

by Ive_been_shersnatched



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_been_shersnatched/pseuds/Ive_been_shersnatched
Summary: Mostly fluff Spencer Reid imagines. Most if not all of them will be gender-neutral.Open for requests but really only want to do Spencer x Reader imagines.Open to write smut but haven't done it before. There will be descriptions in the chapter name.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & You
Kudos: 2





	Spencer Reid Imagines

You woke up enclosed in Spencer's arms with the sunshining dimly through his curtains. He had his arms wrapped around your waist and was holding you while fast asleep. You turned your head so you can see him. 

He looks so beautiful and peaceful while asleep. His hair is all messy and you can’t help but just run your hands through it. As you are do that, he slowly starts to open his eyes. Spencer pulls you in even tighter as he begins to draw on your back. 

He looks up at you and in his low morning voice says, “Morning sunshine.” 

“Right back at you.” 

You both stay in bed for a little longer before deciding to go make breakfast. You each grab your robes and go into the kitchen. While Spencer gets stuff out to make cinnamon rolls you go over to the record player and turn on some classical music. 

You both cook and sway to the music as you cook. You prep bacon and eggs as spencer puts the cinnamon rolls in the oven. You both stand in front of the oven enjoying the music as Spencer holds you from behind. 

You continue your morning by making coffee and eventually finish making breakfast. You pour the coffee as he takes the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. 

You both eat a peaceful breakfast in the sun while reading. In between pages and bites Spencer looks up at you with a look of admiration. You start to notice him doing it. 

You tease him, “What’cha lookin’ at?” 

“You, I want to remember everything about you when we have mornings like these.” 

A light blush colors your face as you smile at him. You love lazy Sunday mornings.


End file.
